


Savane

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: La savane est une terre sauvage, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être soumise à la force de la symétrie...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Savane

Quiconque est de passage dans la savane se retrouve frappé de voir double.

Les pierres sont disposées deux par deux, à l’exception de deux d’entre elles.  
Les arbres sont disposés en trapèze, deux à deux à la verticale comme à l’horizontale. 

Même les pokémons allant et venant dans les hautes herbes donnent cette impression de double.

Les deux nidorans, mâle et femelle, qui se battent souvent afin de déterminer qui est le meilleur (ce combat tient particulièrement à coeur à la femelle, qui veut prouver au monde entier qu’être femelle ne la rend pas plus faible que ses homologues mâles).

Doduo et ses deux têtes, qui sont remarquablement bien synchronisées, ce qui le rend encore plus rapide à la course. S’il fallait encore le prouver, non, le fait d’avoir deux têtes n’implique pas nécessairement deux fois plus de prises de tête.

Ecrémeuh et Tauros, le duo bovin, tous deux dotés d’un tempérament belliqueux, ce qui leur a valu le surnom de «peaux de vache». Cependant, malgré leur caractère hostile au premier abord, ils sont d’une grande générosité, Ecrémeuh n’hésitant jamais à donner de son lait aux pokémons fatigués, Tauros mettant volontiers sa force au service des autres.

Kangourex et son petit, à qui elle apprend les rudiments du combat comme du fonctionnement des donjons. Il faudrait bien qu’il puisse se débrouiller, une fois qu’il quitterait sa poche !

Et même s’ils n’ont rien qui puisse être associé à la notion de double, les autres habitants, Phanpy et Rhinocorne, rentrent dans la règle, puisqu’ils sont deux à ne pas être comme les autres. Le parallèle est d’autant plus pertinent que ces deux pokémons sont de bons amis. 

Oui, tout semble dédoublé dans la savane, le positif comme le négatif.

Le volume sonore y est plus fort, au vu de la forte population.  
Les interactions sociales y sont plus fréquentes, rendant les pokémons au caractère introvertis plus fatigués que dans les autres zones.

Néanmoins, tous les habitants de la zone sont heureux d’être ici.  
Car les émotions y sont elles aussi deux fois plus intenses.  
Les moments de joie.  
Les vagues de compassion et d’encouragements.   
Le sentiment de cohésion entre pokémons.

Car qui de mieux qu’un ensemble de duos pour se souder derrière le duo fondateur de l’équipe ?


End file.
